BRATfest my version
by cachin
Summary: This is my first fantic but its basically bratfest at tiffany's my way. i know many of you have read a lot of different versions but please spend some time reading mine as i tried hard writing it! THANKX!


RINGGG RINGGG

RINGGG RINGGG!!

Uhhh! Time to get up already?! Massie threw her alarm clock onto the floor.

"MASSIE! Get up now otherwise your going to be late for school!" Kendra Block, mother of Massie Block shouted into the intercom.

"arghh! Chillax mum! Im UP already!" Massie climbed out of her queen sized bed. She ran to her specially designed, one and only pearly purple Mac and switched it on. She invited her 4 best friends Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen for a webcam convo. Instantly, they all came to 4 different screens.

"Ehmagawd, I so wanna just hop back into bed like right now!" Screeched Alicia Rivera, the hawt Spanish beauty, a.k.a Massie Block's, second in command: Beta, also Massie's best friend

"Ehmagawd- totally! I mean I don't even have any clothes to wear! I should have bought that black skirt from BCBG, the 2 gorgeous tops from Valentino and that awesome dress from Chanel!! Not to mention those gorgeous shiny black pumps too!" Exclaimed Dylan, a redhead whose mother was meri-lee marvil. The other girls sighed, finally! One whole sentence where she didn't even mention anything about her weight! But they were happy too fast, Dylan immediately followed after that " But since I'm so F-A-T I probably will look rubbish in them anyways." Sighed Dylan. All the girls let out a frustrated sigh.

"You guys, stop complaining! Besides, school's fun, you get to learn many different things! Not everything revolves around shopping and clothes!" remarked Kristen, who was poor but really sporty. She instantly clamped her mouth shut- not realizing she said those things until they came out of her mouth. She hoped Massie wouldn't get mad. But Claire saved her just in time.

"I agree with Kristen guys, there's no point in moaning- we all still have to go to school!" said Claire, meekly. She felt quite proud that for once she actually said what she thought. But what Massie said made her feel all low again.

"Ex-cuse me Kuh-laire? You ah-bviously missed the point- since when do you say what you want? But, anyways, whatever, im a generous person and I'll just forget what you said Kuh-laire but make sure that DOES NOT happen again. Understood?" Claire nodded, embarrassed, "Good. Now everyone go get changed- remember perfection is what's needed. I'll bring some extra clothes incase anyone one of you turn up in anything 'hideous'. And shoes." The shoes part was directed at Claire since anything Massie hated even more than Keds was actually seeing people wearing them. Seriously, sometimes she actually felt like murdering Claire for wearing those 'shoes'.

"Massie opened the doors with her remote to the walk in closet she had. She smiled; everything was perfect, neat and tidy. Then she remembered something, her mannequin! Duh! Her clothes were already planned out; she must have been too stressed with this whole going back to school thing. She lightly hit her forehead and went over to her mannequin. After she got dressed, she went over to her vanity mirror and applied her makeup- this year, she decided that she would apply more makeup for a more 'mature' look as a certain 'someone' said she wasn't mature enough and Massie loved challenges. Just wait till she tackles this one. She sprayed her Chanel no.5 perfume, slipped on her scarlet red Jimmy Choo high heels and went.

After all the girls were picked up, Massie decided it was time to rate their clothes.

"Ok guys, time to rate our clothes!" announced Massie, all the girls jumped up and down, excited but also nervous to know their score.

"Alicia, you first. Remember everyone must introduce their clothes in brief first." Massie said as Alicia attempted to stand up, more like crouched in the range rover.  
"Well, today I'm wearing this gorgeous Ralph Lauren dress that was specially fitted to my size by Ralph Lauren himself." The dress fitted Alicia perfectly, especially with her curly brown hair down and her big chest, she looked like an a-list model. Massie couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy.

"Umm…. Alicia that will be a 9.7." Massie said. Even though she knew Alicia could easily make a 9.9 but what if she couldn't? Definitely not a time to take risks. Alicia looked disappointed that she didn't get any higher but mumbled thanks anyways.

"Me next!" shouted Dylan, "I'm wearing this black BCBG dress and these BCBG black sparkly bangles."

"Good, that will be a 9.4 Dylan. Let your hair down and apply some more eyeliner and I'll stretch you to a 9.5" Dylan instantly went to work. Massie smiled, oh how she loved having power.

"Now me," said Kristen. She was looking very sport chic today, "Today I'm wearing a Ralph Lauren polo shirt and a white tennis skirt from Louis Vuitton. This necklace im wearing right now is pure silver from Tiffany." Kristen also had her hair tied up in a tight high stylish ponytail which suited her perfectly.

"That will be a definite 9.4 Kristen. Good sporty look but we want more fashion here. Dresses would be good but for now, that's fine." Massie announced. Oh no, now Claire.

"Umm….. well, im wearing a… t-shirt… and shorts.. and kk..kee.." stammered Claire, "Come awn Kuh-laire we don't have all day! Why don't I summarize your clothes for you huh?! T-shirt from Target, shorts from Hollister and your AWFUL KEDS! 8.9! No way, lower than a 9 so you'll need to borrow some clothes from me. DARN! I forgot to bring the clothes! Oh well, your just gonna have to do! Now where's your make up?" A furious Massie shouted. Claire just looked away miserably. Kristen sighed a phew, she thought she was going to get the lowest here! She felt sorry for Claire but turning up in that outfit! No way! It may be cool in Ew-lando but definitely not here.

"Yay! Now me" exclaimed Massie, all her anger disappeared "I'm wearing all Chanel today, its elegant with a hint of maturity. White Chanel dress with- oh silly me! Im wearing Jimmy Choo high heels! Nevermind! Along with my Tiffany charm bracelet. Whadya guys think?" Massie bit her lip, afraid this new look is a little too grown up.

"EHMAGAWD! Love it!! A DEFINATE 9.9!!" Screeched Alicia

"Ah-greed" said Dylan and Kristen both in approval

"Uhh.. I guess" mumbled Claire

"Perf." Was all Massie said but inside she was as happy as a happy bunny. The alpha hits the spot again. Her confidence was instantly boosted for the day. Once again she would rein the school in eight grade. She hoped.

Massie thrust the main doors of OCD- oops now _B_OCD open. She steped inside the newly glossed white floors. _Clack. _Went her high heels- the PC quickly trotted after her with Claire walking slowly with her head down cursing for this day to end. Massie scrunched up her nose, ohh how brilliant it was to be back where she held power, it smelled so clean, so fresh like the start of a new year. Let's just hope this alpha's status is the only thing that remains the _same. _Massie looked around the empty corridor of BOCD, not one person was in sight- she smirked- good, they were late but _fashionably _late. She could already imagine all the envious eyes, the jealous whispering and most importantly, the worship they respected her for. She quickly paced towards the hall for a perfect going back to school entrance.

As Massie Block stood in front of the hall doors, heart beating at an accelerating speed- she re-checked everyone.

"Alright, time for a re-check to make sure we are all ah-bsolutely fab and perfect. Starting with Alicia," Massie rummaged through her mind trying to find even the slightly indication of imperfection but was unsuccessful. Alicia was like a goddess of flawlessness, nothing was out of place. "Umm… Alicia, you should…. Uhh spray more perfume!" Massie quickly said- she knew it was a dumb thing to say but she couldn't leave Alicia in hope- not when her Alpha status was in enough jeopardy already. Alicia looked confused but did as she was told; she got out her Angel perfume and sprayed it all over herself. "Next is Dylan, comb your hair- it's doing that tangly thing again, Kristen smooth your skirt it's all crumpled and Kuh-laire for heavens sake, STOP BITING YOUR FINGERNAILS AND SMILE! Head up, straight back and look confident-. Now me," Massie decided to check for any signs of imperfection on her as she didn't want to be told by the PC. "Oh look, a feather on my dress- now that's bad. Hmm well that's all. Perf." Massie flicked it off in a hurry. The rest of the PC looked at Massie and knew there were still some things she could improve up on but all didn't dare say a single word. Finally, taking a deep breath, Massie knew on the other side of the door would determine her fate. Finally, she looked round the PC, smiled and knew that whatever happens, she would still have them to count on- she hoped. She opened the doors-straight away all eyes turned onto the PC.


End file.
